Over You
by DelReyBaby
Summary: Joey Wheeler was suppose to walk down the aisle and become Joey Princeton but a series of events causes him to regret ever accepting the proposal. He runs to a park where Seton Kaiba finds him and finds comfort with the most unlikely person. How will all this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

"He's perfect"…

"He truly loves you"…

"Aren't you excited?"…

Everyone thought that the man Joey Wheeler was engaged to was truly the one for him. The planning leading up to the wedding seemed too easy.

The day was sunny and perfect. The guest were all waiting in the church patiently for the grooms to walk down the aisle and make it official, after today Joey Wheeler would become Joey Princeton. He was going to marry Chazz Princeton, a young man that came from a very wealthy and known family.

While everyone was waiting for the wedding to begin Joey was in his suite with Chazz.

"YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT!" shouted Joey.

"Quiet down" stated Chazz.

I knock was heard on the door of the suite, "Joey is everything okay?" asked Mai, Joey's maid of honor.

"Yeah, everything's fine" shouted Joey.

"Ok, well you need to come down now because it looks like it's about to rain and the priest is getting impatient" said Mai.

"Ok, thanks Mai" shouted Joey.

Joey walked over and looked outside and saw that the climate had gone from nice and sunny to dark and cloudy.

"We can talk about this later" said Chazz as he put on his coat.

"When? After we get married…" hissed Joey with anger in his eyes.

Chazz didn't say a word.

"…I'm not doing this…" said Joey in a low voice, almost not believe the words he was saying.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chazz.

"…I am not marrying you" said Joey as he pushed past Chazz, this didn't settle well with Chazz. He pulled Joey's arm and threw him on the bed. He walked over to him and grasped his face.

"You will not humiliate me in front of everyone, in front of my family, in front of my business associates because if you do you will regret it" hissed Chazz.

"What...are you gonna hit me again" hissed Joey.

Chazz let go of Joey and walked over to the door.

"I better see you down there Joey or else" said Chazz.

Joey watched as Chazz walked out of the room. He look to see that everything in the room was broken or thrown on the ground. Joey grabbed his costumed designed suit jacket and put it on.

He walked out of the room and noticed that Mai was outside the door.

"What happened in there…you two couldn't wait for the honeymoon or what" said Mai with a chuckle but her smile quickly faded when she saw Joey's face.

"Joey what's wrong?" she asked.

"I…i…can't marry him Mai" he whispered.

"What…Why?!" she shouted.

"It doesn't matter…I just…I can't do this" said Joey as he started walking into the elevator that was to take them downstairs to where the wedding was being held inside Princeton Towers.

"Honey, it's a little to late for this" she said.

"Mai, please! I need to get out of here, as soon as this elevator doors open I'm gonna make a run for it and I need you to tell all the guest that I couldn't go thru with this" said Joey as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I just need to be alone Mai" said Joey.

The elevator doors opened and Mai nodded her head. While she made her way to the wedding hall Joey ran out of the hotel.

"Everyone!" said Mai, all the guest turned around to look at her standing in the middle of the aisle.

"I am sorry about this but Joey said he could not go thru with this…I'm sorry Chazz but he left" said Mai as she walked out of the aisle hoping to catch up to Joey. Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Marik, and Duke looked at each other and decided to run after Mai.

Chazz stood there in disbelief. He could hear the whispered from all the guest. He looked over and saw his brothers shaking their head in disapproval.

Joey was running as fast as he could. It began to rain hard. A thunderstorm covered all of Domino City. Joey didn't care if he was getting soaked he just wanted to get as far away from Princeton Towers as he could. He ended up in the park in the middle of the town. He stopped and try to find somewhere where he would cover him from the rain. He found a tree on top of a small hill that had long enough branches that could keep him a little dry. He took of his suite jacket and placed it on his head to keep him dry. Leaning on the tree before falling down and sitting on the ground. He pulled his legs up to his chest and slowly tears started falling down his cheek.

"I'm an idiot" he said to himself.

"You sure are, didn't anyone ever tell you that it's bad to be under a tree when it's raining because you could get struck by lightning mutt" said a voice.

Joey's eyes opened wide when he realized whose voice it was.

"…Why are you here Kaiba" said Joey weakly, standing up and drying his tears with his long sleeve.

"I could ask you the same thing mutt?" asked Seto Kaiba.

Joey didn't speak he just stood quietly not even staring at Seto.

"You may speak mutt, your master is giving you permission" said Seto with a smirk.

"…I should be used to people talking to me like that, after all I am a worthless piece of shit" said Joey with a shrug.

Kaiba didn't say anything he was surprised by Joey's comment.

"What are you talking about mutt?" asked Seto.

"You were right, you've always been right. I am a useless pathetic mutt who will always live a miserable life" said Joey as tears began to form under his eyes.

Joey quickly tried to wipe them away but Seto saw them.

"Why aren't you in your home?" asked Seto.

"I don't have a home… anymore… I was supposed to get married today but my fiancé decided to cheat on me…and when I caught him he decided to blame it all on me… and beat me…" said Joey like if it was nothing.

Seto stayed quiet. He had learned that Joey was going to get married to a Princeton brother, it was all over the media but learning that he beat Joey, he couldn't believe it. Ever since he could remember Joey was always a fighter, he would never back down no matter how much bigger or stronger his opponent was. He was always strong so hearing Joey talk like this was shocking.

"Wheeler…"Seto was about to say.

"I know Kaiba, I know, I'm pathetic, I deserve it, that's what I get for being such an idiotic mutt. Your right…you've always been right…I mean how could a high society elite guy like Chazz Princeton become interested in a broke useless uneducated mutt like me" said Joey as he folded his arms and tried to keep warm, the wind was beginning to blow and it felt like the temperature was getting colder every minute.

Seto noticed that Joey was beginning to shiver. He walked over to Joey and covered him under his umbrella. Seto looked down and saw how crushed joey was in the inside.

"Where's the nerd heard?" asked Seto.

"Probably still in the wedding venue I left without telling anyone except Mai…I just wanted to be alone" said Joey.

Seto and Joey stayed in silence for a while just letting the rain fall under them and the wind hitting harder. Seto could see the suite jacket Joey had on the ground was soaking wet and Joey was shivering from the cold so he decided to wrap his free arm around him.

Joey was surprised when he felt Seto's arm around his waist pulling him closer. Seto's body heat radiating to him.

"…You're not useless" said Seto in a low voice.

Joey looked up at Seto when he heard him speak but didn't say a word.

"You're not useless and…you deserve someone to make you happy" said Seto.

Joey dried his tears with his sleeve and smiled at Seto.

"…Thanks" said Joey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over You**

* * *

"Let's go it's getting really cold, you might get sick" said Seto.

Joey nodded in agreement and walked towards Seto's limo with Seto's arms still wrapped around his waist.

They both quickly got in, "To the mansion" said Seto to his driver.

Seto walked out of the limo opening the umbrella so it would cover Joey as he got out of the limo. They made their way into the mansion walking up the stone stairs to the entrance.

"Kaiba…I don't feel good" said Joey struggling to move up the stairs by himself.

Seto looked at Joey and noticed that he looked extremely pale. He walked over to him and wrapped his hand around his waist to help him walk up the stairs. They made their way into the mansion but by then Joey was practically clinging on to Seto so he wouldn't fall. Seto placed his hand on top of Joey's forehead and felt that the blond was burning up.

"Lydia! Tell the chef to make a chicken soups, Roland! Call my doctor and tell him that I need him here immediately" said Seto as he bossed around his head maid and butler.

Seto looked back at the blond and noticed how he could verily stand on his own two feet so Seto decided to carry Joey up the stairs bridal style. He reached the second floor and carried Joey into a room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx THE NEXT DAY xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Joey awoke the next morning, slowly opening his eyes, the light disturbing his eyes a little. He sat up and stretched when the sun's rays came inside the room. He looked around and noticed that he was in a strange room…a room he had been in before but he didn't know why he was here now.

"…What am I doing here?" asked the blond as he looked around and noticed the giant room he was in.

Before he could get out of the bed he turned his head and noticed a certain brunet sleeping next to him.

Joey froze, "Did…Did I sleep with him?" he asked himself.

He looked under the covers and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed he had clothes underneath…but raised an eyebrow when he noticed that they weren't his own.

"…What happened last night…WAIT!" said Joey as he quickly got out of his bed as everything started coming back to him…he was supposed to get married.

He started looking on the floor for his shoes but ended up bumping his head on the bed frame causing the brunet to quickly jump awake.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned brunet as he got out of the bed and walked over to the blond.

Joey rubbed his head, "Yeah I'm fine" said the blond.

"Here let me see" said the brunet as he got close to Joey and examined his head.

"I think you'll survive" said the brunet with a smirk as he turned around and walked over to the nightstand beside his bed.

Joey looked at him with a puzzled look, "What's so funny" he asked.

"You, after all this time you're still a silly pup" said Seto.

'Pup?' thought Joey as looking at Seto like if he just lost his mind but then he remember everything from last night, what Seto had told him in the park in the middle of the rain …and that he wasn't getting married anymore…for the second time.

Joey stopped looking for his shoes after the reality hit him. He didn't have anywhere to go…he didn't have a home or a fiancé. He didn't know where he was going to go since his fiancé didn't want him working so he was currently unemployed and penniless. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

Seto was looking thru some emails and text messages before putting his phone down and turning around to find his puppy sitting on the bed in deep thought.

"Are you feeling okay or do you need some medicine?" asked Seto.

Joey just shook his head and said "No I'm fine…can you just do me a favor?"

Seto just gave him a look and nodded his head

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday?" asked Joey.

"You mean after I found you drenched in the park?" asked Seto.

Joey nodded his head.

"Well you were supposed to get married but you said…you said some stuff and I guess you decided not to…" said Seto as he took a seat next to the blond.

"Oh…did something happened between you and me last night" said Joey gesturing to something intimate.

"No" chuckled Seto, "After we talked I brought you here because it was raining pretty bad and you ended up getting a fever and practically passing out so I had my doctor come and check on you but don't worry you had enough energy to change your clothes by yourself".

"Oh…thanks" said Joey.

Seto didn't say anything. The two sat in silence for a minute but then Seto spoke up.

"I just had one question…why do you have bruises on your arm and back" asked Seto.

Joey was shocked by the question.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joey pretending not to know.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Wheeler, the doctor examined you and he saw them and then when you were tossing and turning during the night I…I saw them".

"There nothing I just…I got into an accident" said Joey.

Seto didn't believe him but he didn't want to push the blond, he didn't want to push him away.

"You were watching me while I slept?" asked Joey.

Seto rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I didn't know if you were okay to sleep by yourself and I wanted to make sure your fever went away…so I was awake most of the night making sure you were okay".

"…Thanks" said Joey.

Seto just nodded his head.

"…Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Joey.

"What?" asked Seto

"Why are you being so nice to me…why didn't you just leave me in the park… like the worthless mutt that I am" said Joey remembering the words he called himself when he talked to Seto in the park.

Seto stood up from the bed getting angry at how Joey talked about himself. He knew Wheeler for a long time and this was not Joey Wheeler.

"Why do you keep talking about yourself like that?!" said Seto.

"Because it true…I'm worthless. I don't have anyone, I don't have a home, I don't have a job, I don't have money…I don't have anything!" said Joey.

"Joey...is this what you really think about yourself or…or is this what that little prick told you to think!" hissed Seto getting mad.

Joey didn't look Seto in the eyes, instead he turned his head to the side.

"Tell me the truth Joey, is he the reason you said all those things in the park, is this why you think so little about yourself…IS HE THE REASON YOU HAVE THOSE BRUISES" said Seto getting mad just by the thought of Chazz being the reason Joey had those bruises on his back and arm.

Joey didn't say anything.

"Joey!" shouted Seto wanting an answer.

"YES…OKAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!" shouted back Joey.

Seto was furious, he was gonna kill Chazz.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" said Joey as he wiped tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Well I want the old Joey back! The one that wouldn't let shit like this bring him down, the one who would beat the crap out of anyone for just looking at him the wrong way, the one that-"

"You mean the reckless care free mutt, the one you didn't want to marry" said Joey with a chuckle.

Seto was taken back by Joey's comment.

"That Joey is gone, he's been gone a long time…" said Joey staring at the floor.

"He wasn't a mutt…he was my pup" said Seto as he walked closer to Joey looking him in the eyes.

Seto had gotten so close to Joey's face that there nose where practically touching. Seto was lost in Joey's auburn eyes. The perfect color of gold. Joey moved his lips closer to Seto's ear and whispered "…You broke my heart once…I will never let you do that again" he said turning his head and stand up.

"Joey-"

"Seto…you know how hard it was to get over you…and now with this. I guess my bigot mother was right…there is no such thing as true love" said Joey as he walked into the bathroom trying to get away from Seto.

Seto didn't stop Joey, instead he sat back on the bed reflecting on everything Joey had said. He never wanted to hurt Joey as bad as he did. He still remembered the fight they had where he said he wanted to break off their engagement. He really didn't mean it he just said it out anger and frustration but because he had too much pride he didn't take it back. After that night Joey left and that was it. He never came back to the Kaiba mansion to get his stuff. He never tried to come back and talk to Seto. Kaiba didn't see him anywhere around town. He actually thought that he had left Domino City that was until he saw a story on the front page of the socialite section of the 'Domino Elite Newspaper' where it stated that Chazz Princeton, the youngest of the three Princeton brothers, was engaged to a young man named Joey Wheeler. There was a picture of the two at a grand opening ceremony event for the newest and biggest luxury elite hotel in Domino City that was part of the Princeton family owned chain of hotels.

When he saw the picture of Joey cutting the red ribbon with Chazz holding his hands he was filled with rage. But he wasn't mad at Joey…he was mad at himself for letting him leave. He always wished he and Joey would cross paths again and the spark would reignite but that never happened…until last night. He promised himself while he watched Joey sleep that he was going to do everything in his power to win Joey back.

He got up from his bed and grabbed his phone, quickly sending his assistant an email telling her to cancel all his meetings.


	3. Chapter 3

Over You

After Joey had a little time to calm down he and Seto talked a little. Joey asked him if he could stay with him for a little while. Seto agreed and told him that he could have the room next door since all of his old stuff was in there, Seto had his stuff moved in there thinking that Joey was gonna come back for it but he never did and Seto never bothered to have it thrown out.

Joey was looking at his phone and decide to turn it off. He placed it back on the nightstand and noticed a blue eyes white dragon glass figure with sapphires for its eyes. It was a present he had gotten Seto for his birthday. Seto walked out of the shower and saw Joey sitting on the edge of the bed holding the glass figure.

Seto walked over to Joey.

Joey didn't look up he just kept looking over the blue eyes white dragon, "You kept this?"

"Yeah, it means a lot to me" said Seto.

Joey smiled and looked up, he blushed when he noticed Seto was standing in front of him with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"So is that what you're going to wear?" asked Seto.

"What?" asked a confused Joey.

"I told you I had to go to a parent teacher conference at Mokuba's school and I wasn't going to leave you here alone" said Seto.

"Why, not?" asked Joey.

Seto just gave him a look and Joey knew why.

"Okay, umm, let me just see if there anything I can wear in the other room" said Joey as he walked out of the room

After a couple of minutes Joey found something to wear, he took a quick shower, and then the two took the limo to Mokuba's school. When they finally got to the school they both walked in but only Seto was allowed to speak with the principle. Joey sat in the sitting area waiting for the conference to be over. He looked around at how fancy the elite school was.

He was impressed at how everything was so high tech and new but he couldn't imagine anything less from the most expensive school in Domino City.

After a couple of minutes Joey stood up from his seat to stretch at that same moment Mokuba walked into the waiting area for the principal's office.

Mokuba looked completely different from when he last saw him. His face was serious, his pants were sagging, his eyes looked even darker because of the black eye liner he had on, his shirt was ripped in some places, he had studded bracelets all over his arms and what looked like a tattoo on his left arm.

Joey's eyes were wide open when he saw this.

Mokuba's face went from serious and mad to happy. He walked in and ran up to Joey.

"JOEY! Your back!" said Mokuba as he gave Joey a hug.

"Hey kiddo" said Joey hugging him back.

"Does this mean you and Seto are back together?" asked Mokuba with a smile on his face.

Joey looked at Mokuba, he didn't want to hurt his feelings but he also didn't want to lie to him.

"No buddy…were not" said Joey.

Mokuba's smile quickly faded.

"What are you doing here then?" he asked.

"Umm….well it's a long story but I am gonna live with you guys for a little while" said Joey as he scratched the back of his head.

Mokuba didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

"But hey, I've missed you" said Joey with a sincere smile.

Mokuba looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to call and check up on you but I didn't think it would be appropriate because of your brother" said Joey.

"I understand…after you left… Seto just consumed himself with Kaiba Corp, he wouldn't sleep some nights because he would just keep working and working" said Mokuba as he took as seat in an empty chair.

"…Oh…sorry bud" said Joey.

"It's not your fault…Seto is just a fucking idiot, he has the biggest ego, I just…I can't live with him anymore" said Mokuba, "I tried running away like three times but they always end up finding me".

Joey's was shocked by Mokuba's comments. This wasn't the same Mokuba he once knew, this wasn't the sweet young boy who always stuck up for his big brother. He had really changed.

"…Mokuba-"

Joey was about to speak but in that moment and angry Seto walked out of the principal's office. He slammed the door behind him causing everyone in the front office to jump. Seto walked over to Mokuba, who had a bored look on his face, and got close to his face.

"Mokuba we are going to have a very serious talk when we get home" hissed Seto.

Mokuba just rolled his eyes and stood up.

Joey had never seen Seto be so strict with Mokuba and he had also never seen Mokuba acting so disrespectful towards Seto.

"Let's go" hissed Seto to Mokuba who started walking towards the front exit.

"What happened?" asked Joey as he and Seto started walking behind Mokuba.

Seto shook his head, "Mokuba has just been acting out…the principle said if he screws up one more time he is going to be permanently expelled".

"Wow, why has he been acting like this?" asked Joey.

"I don't know…he just started being disrespectful ever since…you know" said Seto, referring to their break up.

"Oh" said Joey.

He didn't think his relationship would affect Mokuba so much since the younger Kaiba was always so close to Seto.

When Seto and Joey got in the limo they saw Mokuba on his phone texting. Seto quickly reached over and took his cellphone.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Mokuba.

"You lost your phone privileges when you decided to run away from home" said Seto.

"You're a fucking asshole" hissed Mokuba.

Joey was shocked at Mokuba's comment.

"Don't speak to me like that Mokuba or else" shouted Seto.

"Or what" spat back Mokuba.

"That's it! You're grounded indefinitely. You can't talk to your friends, you can't play your video games, you can't leave your room at all" shouted Seto, "From now on you can only leave the house to go to school but besides that you can't leave your room at all and I'll make sure security watches you like a hawk, that's it until you learn how to respect others!".

Mokuba didn't say anything he just looked out the window.

Joey sat there in a very uncomfortable situation. Neither Kaiba brother spoke the whole drive back to the mansion. They just sat there in silence. When they finally arrived Mokuba was walked to his room by two security guards.

Seto headed to the living room. Joey followed him into the living room but his eyes followed up the stairs as Mokuba was walked to his room.

"Don't you think this is a little drastic" said Joey.

Seto ignored him and instead took a seat on a long white couch, he started looking thru some paper work that he had left on the coffee table yesterday.

"Seto…come on. You have guards walking Mokuba to his room, Mokuba isn't a criminal, he is your baby brother" said Joey as he took a seat next to Seto.

"…He isn't the sweet innocent Mokuba he used to be…he…Joey this is the only way I can make sure he is safe" said Seto.

"By treating him like a felon, by having security guards walk him to his room" asked a confused Joey.

"I have to be firm with him, he needs to learn respect, and since you're going to live here I need you to support the decisions I make" said Seto, he then pressed a button on the coffee table which was used to call a maid or butler.

"Take Mokuba's dinner to his room from now on" said Seto to the young maid that walked into the living room.

"Yes, Master Kaiba" said the maid before excusing herself and going back to the kitchen.

"I wonder if Mokuba still has-"Joey whispered slowly to himself.

"What?" asked Seto hearing Joey whisper.

"Nothing…I was just talking to myself" said Joey with a goofy smile.

Seto looked at Joey and gave a small smile, "I miss your smile" he said as he was about to reach for Joey's cheek with the back of his hand. Joey caught his hand and lowered it, instead just patting.

"Is it okay if I take Mokuba's dinner up to him?" he asked.

Seto gave him a puzzled look.

"Just this once, please" said Joey.

Seto let out a sigh, "Fine".

Joey smiled back at Seto and let go of his arm and headed to the kitchen to get Mokuba's tray.

Seto laid his head back on the couch and just stared at the ceiling deep in thought.

Joey walked up the stairs and after getting the clearance from both of the security guards he walked inside Mokuba's room. Mokuba's room was more like an apartment. It was huge specially built for him to have all his video games, game consoles, toys, and even a small theater.

"This really isn't a punishment if you think about it" said Joey to himself.

He looked around and spotted Mokuba lying on his bed.

"Hey Mokuba I brought your dinner" said Joey.

Mokuba turned his head around and was surprised to see Joey in his room, he quickly sat up and cleared the tears that were coming down his cheeks.

"Hey Joey…sorry I just have allergies" said Mokuba as he cleaned his face, drying his tears and holding back his whimpering.

"Mokie, its okay…even the biggest gangster cry sometimes" said Joey as he walked over to Mokuba's bed and sat on the edge, placing the food tray on the nightstand.

"How do you know" said Mokuba as he was finally able to calm down.

"Because…I made Bandit Keith cry once" said Joey with a smirk.

Mokuba gave Joey a small smile and laugh, "Really?"

"Yeah…It was the day I quit the gang and told him I was dating your brother" said Joey with a smile.

Mokuba started laughing uncontrollably which caused Joey to start laughing to.

"Why?" asked Mokuba between breaths.

"He would always ask me out and tell me how I could be like his 'trap queen'…I really broke his heart but he was an asshole most of the time to everyone so he deserved it" said Joey.

"Thanks Joey…for making me feel better" said Mokuba.

"No problem buddy, I brought you your dinner" said Joey as he handed Mokuba his dinner tray.

"Thanks" replied Mokuba as he took the tray from Joey and took it to a table in the center of the room.

Joey followed and took a seat next to Mokuba.

"So those aren't real right?" asked Joey.

Mokuba stopped chewing food and looked at the tattoo Joey was pointing at.

"No, I just wanted to scare Seto" said Mokuba with a grin.

Joey laughed at the comment.

"You know your brother loves you right" said Joey.

Mokuba just stayed quiet.

"He loved you a lot and he only does this because you're the only family he has and he's probably afraid to lose you" said Joey.

Mokuba didn't say anything he just nodded his head.

"…I know deep down inside the sweet and innocent Mokuba is there and this is just an act" said Joey.

"You can tell?" asked Mokuba.

"You might dress like a thug but I know you better than anyone…including your brother" said Joey with a smile.

Mokuba smiled back and placed his hand inside his shirt taking out the necklace that was underneath.

"You kept it!" said a cheerful Joey.

"…Yeah" said Mokuba as he showed off his Kuriboh locket that had a picture of Seto, Joey, and him smiling one day when they when to Kaibaland. It was one of the few times Seto smiled in public.

Joey got up and gave Mokuba a hug, Mokuba hugged him back.

"Since I'm going to be living here I want you and your brother to get along again…do you think you can do that?" asked Joey.

"…yeah" said Mokuba.

"Promise?" asked Joey.

"I promise…but can you promise me something" said Mokuba.

"Sure bud, anything" said Joey.

"When you leave you won't disappear and not keep in touch…when you left it felt like losing my mom and dad all over again…your like family to me" said Mokuba, holding back his tears.

"I promise Moki" said Joey as he got his pinky and wrapped it with Mokuba's, both smiling at each other.


End file.
